Origins
Origins is a mission in South Park: The Fractured But Whole. Summary It appears your friends have switched games into playing superheroes.... catch up and join the party if you don't want to be like the other "dorks"! Get into their base, and join the game, and you will gain a brand-new backstory for your superhero identity. Walkthrough The New Kid (King Douchebag) has defeated the dragon and confronted the enemy. Suddenly The Coon makes an appearance from the future and convinces his friends to help him find a missing cat. They leave for the Coon Lair and leave the Moorish and Kevin Stoley behind because they're lame. Follow them into the house and locate the passcode to the lair inside Eric Cartman's journal in his bedroom. Use the passcode to gain entrance to the basement. Upon entry, the Coon and Friends will be at the table discussing a plan. All but The Coon leave upon the end of the discussion. There are two ways to get The Coon's attention, one of which is to simply get close to The Coon, the other being head to "the Cube of Ultimate Destruction" at the bottom of the meeting table, then interact with it (or punch/fart at it). The Coon will then come running, telling not to disturb the Cube of Ultimate Destruction, at the same time complaining to his mom about it. Either way, after the cut scene, The Coon will ask you to bring him the Stafernisy Device which is a view finder toy located inside the cutout window of the box next to the stuffed animals. Activate Inspection Mode (RT by default in Xbox One, L2 by default in PlayStation 4, R key by default in PC) to locate the device, then pick it up. After passing the device to The Coon, he will look through the device, then he decides to allow The New Kid to become a superhero, and play with the big boys. Head to the seat at the furthest end of the table (or you can try sitting on other seats to see The Coon's reaction). You can initially choose one of three classes - Blaster, Speedster or Brutalist. After choosing one, The Coon starts the superhero background story. During the backstory, you will learn how to use their new abilities by taking down home intruders. After the backstory is complete, including a devastating ending (featuring how sexual intercourse between parents can greatly traumatize children's minds once discovered), you will unlock the Character Sheet, Coonstagram and Costumes app. Gallery Trivia * If you select either the "Netherborn" or "Final Girl" classes, the game will skip the process of fighting the intruders, likely due to how the classes are shown in separate DLC's. * If you were to input the passcode to the Coon Lair before finding it inside Cartman's Journal, the image of Cartman dressed as the New England Patriots coach will appear to warn you not to be a cheat, referencing his alter-ego personality in the South Park episode "Stunning and Brave". ** This also will apply if you were to input the passcode to the secured room in South Park Church before finding it in Father Maxi's bible in the mission A Touch of Faith, and also the secured warehouse door inside U-Stor-It before being hacked by Call Girl in the mission The Hundred Hands of Chaos. Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole Quests